KyoChan Is Mine
by Cadringiel
Summary: This is a little one-shot about me and my friend fighting over Kyo, then Kagura comes in and.... It's funny. Then the girl Kyo picks and him get married. Okay, so it's corny, but the begining is funny!


**Kyo-chan Is Mine**

A/N: For the purposes of this story none of the zodiac members will transform, it makes things way more funny. I hope you can forgive me later, it'd be almost no fun if they transformed.

"Kyo-chan is mine!!" shouted Amaya, her long brown hair flaring out behind her. The two girls were playing tug-of-war with a stuffed cat made to look like Kyo Sohma in his transformed state, manga mark and all. They were in the girl's locker room for their Tae Kwon Do class and.... fighting over Kyo as usual.

"NO!! Kyo-chan is MINE!!" shouted Umi, tugging forcefully on the cat. Umi was close to winning the game, being very strong and muscular.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"**MINE!**"

"_**KYO-CHANISMINEANDTHEREISNOTHINGYOUCANDOABOUTIT!!!!!**"_ Amaya yelled at the top of her lungs. Just as she was saying it, she and Umi were getting sucked down, down, down, and.... thump.

They were standing in the same exact position, still clutching the cat, but they were standing in Shigure Sohma's living room. It was in the evening, and the family including Tohru were congregated around the TV watching a movie. Everyone was staring blankly at the two girls in uniform, and they were staring blankly back until...

"KYO-CHAN IS MINE!!!" they both dropped the stuffed cat.

"Huh, what, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Amaya had grabbed Kyo's arms and was holding on with an iron grip.

"KYO-CHAN IS MINE!!" Umi grabbed his legs in the same iron grip and the two of them started playing tug-of-war with their new Kyo-figure, Kyo! Yuki had silently slipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Ouch, OUCH!! **PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY GIRLS!!!!!" **

"MINE!" shouted Amaya.

"MINE!!" yelled Umi.

"MINE!!!" screamed Amaya

"LET ME GO!!" shouted Kyo in protest. Yuki returned with popcorn, offering it to Shigure and Tohru. They obliged, being far too interested to do anything to stop the show.

"This is way better than a movie." said Shigure absently, not thinking to stop the two crazy and strange girls from successfully ripping Kyo in two.

"**MINEMINEMINE!!!!**" Umi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"**KYO-CHAN IS MMMIIINNNEEE!!!!**" exclaimed Amaya at the absolute top of her lungs.

"**_LET GO OF ME YOU BITCHES!!!!_**" shouted guess who at the tippy-top of his lungs. There was a distant yet distinct rumbling, announcing the arrival of another of the Juunishi. Instantly, the two girls dropped Kyo, none too lightly, on the floor and faced the doorway.

"Amaya?" said Umi quietly.

"Umi?" replied Amaya.

"Hai!" they said in unison and silent agreement. Kyo was slooooowly backing up away from the two violent strangers and from the new guest. He hopped behind the couch and grabbed some of the popcorn for what proved to be a most entertaining show. _If I hadn't just gotten ripped apart, I'd say it was an insult when "Netfix" was invented compared to this._ thought Kyo.

"Hello?" she said timidly. A girl with shoulder-length grown hair and an orange cat backpack was standing half-hidden behind the door.

"Kagura Sohma." said Umi dangerously quietly.

"We meet at last." said Amaya in the same tone.

"How do you know my name?" she replied in the same cautious tone.

"We know all about you." answered Umi creepily.

"And Kyo-chan,"Amaya held the silence for a few seconds before starting the impending argument, "is ours!"

"What did you say?" Kagura got stars in her eyes at the mention of his name.

"Kyo-chan is ours!" shouted Umi.

"How dare you try to claim MY KYO-KUN!!!" yelled Kagura, running in the room with her arm outstretched in a punch. The two agile girls dodged the attack and began to gang up on Kagura. Then began the heated battle for the heart of a man.. who didn't even like any of the girls fighting for him.

"Wow Kyo. You should feel so lucky, three girls like you." said Tohru in her usual happy tone. She had finally gotten used to all of the fighting that went on in the Sohma household. The three spectators ducked as part of a chair came flying towards them.

"I don't even like them! And how am I supposed to react when two girls fall from the sky and try to rip me in half, calling me 'Kyo-chan' when I've never even met them before!" answered Kyo angrily. He moved he head to the side as he dodged the other half of the chair.

"Ah, the life of a man, forced to chose and, in doing so, rip out the hearts of two b-e-a-u-tiful highschool girls." said Shigure dramatically. There was a slight thump as Shigure was hit on the head by both of the Sohma young men.

"Baka hantai." said Yuki testily. He looked up to see all three girls breathing heavily, each sporting some injury. The fight had been very intense, the only thing that was missing was some good fight music and you had an action movie!

"This is getting us nowhere." said Umi practically, touching her black eye gingerly.

"I agree. Let's ask Kyo-chan to pick." said Amaya, wiping away a bloody nose.

"Oh no..." Kyo hid as best he could behind the couch, but the girls chained him to a chair with heavy iron paddle locks. He looked more like a prisoner than anything else, but that wasn't far from the truth. _This is getting good._ thought Yuki, taking the last of the popcorn.

"So, who do you pick?"said Kagura bluntly.

"I pick none of you bitches because you," he said pointing to Kagura, "kick my ass every time you see me, and you two," he said pointing to Amaya and Umi, "tried to rip me in half!"

"I'll never do it again, honest!" said Kagura.

"I'd never try to hurt you, Kyo-chan!" said Amaya.

"Me either! Even if I got really mad at you!" said Umi. Each girl was trying their best to convince the love of their lives to pick themself. Kyo slumped forward in defeat. _Gods, this is hell! What am I supposed to do!_ thought the cat. He looked over at his flatmates for advice, but they were all too busy watching to be paying attention.

"Alright. I pick...." _Ini, mini, miney, moe. Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers let'm go. Out goes Y-O-U! _"You!" he said, pointing to (insert name of choice). All three stared blankly at him for a time. Then (girl who got picked) broke the silence.

"KYO MY LOVE I KNEW YOU'D PICK ME!!" she unchained Kyo and dragged the scene over of a backyard wedding.

"Do you, Kyo Sohma, take (name) to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" said the priest.

"I do."

"And do you (name), take Kyo Sohma to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The new couple kissed, and then walked happily down the aisle together.

A/N: Wow, wasn't that cute! The ending was, and I let you pick who you wanted, aren't I nice? Don't bother answering that. Well, this is Amaya, signing off.


End file.
